


timeline

by exhaustedpillow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, more character to come - Freeform, more like mafia slash mercenary thing, no nonsense kuroko, posessive!akashi, protective!GoM, rating will go up depends on the chapters, underground stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedpillow/pseuds/exhaustedpillow
Summary: A heir who left his throne. He left everything behind to start a normal life with no strings of power. What he doesn't aware of is the fact that he's being chased down by his ex-comrades and ex-lover. It's just a matter of time before they wreak havoc on his new life he has built. Posssessive!Akashi. Protective!GoM
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

**_"You should have known a better way than believing your lies"_ **

**_._ **

* * *

A man clad in a black suit sat comfortably on the seat within his black sleek car. His left hand was placed on the edge of the said car's window; supporting his head while he bit his thumbnail as contemplation filled his thought. He was watching two figures that were standing not too far from the view of his car. They were happily chatted away while the smaller figure of the two was sipping his favorite beverage while the other munched on his huge pile of food. They seemed content and perfectly ordinary from an outsider's point of view.

But this man wasn't ordinary.

He noticed how the smaller man's smile and happy persona was neither exactly sincere nor real. It felt as though they were forced, or to be exact-

They were out of _politeness_.

This mitigated the man's anger, even if it was only by a bit.

He stopped the biting of his nail, and put his hand on the steering wheel in a lazy manner-

-Only to grip the steer tightly, as if his life depended on it, or rather, as if his self-control depended on it. He saw the bigger man caressed the smaller man's cheek as if he owned it. Immediately, the smaller man placed his hand atop the bigger man's hand, coaxing the bigger man into taking off his hand from his cheek by moving his mouth in a hurried manner and furrowed his brows a bit.

Pouting, the bigger man finally removed his hand from the smaller man's cheek, but he failed to notice the uncomfortable emotion that kept flashing upon the smaller man's monotonous façade. The man in the car twitched uncontrollably as the urge to hurt the bigger man intensified with every twitch of uncomfortable gesture that the smaller man displayed. It was extremely obvious, how the hell the bigger man failed to notice it was beyond logical comprehension.

He watched for a few more moments before his phone rang in his pocket, disturbing the already annoyed man. With an unidentified grumble, the man in the car took his phone out of his pocket and read the caller's ID before accepting it.

"Everyone is here." Came a woman's voice before the man could say anything.

"I'll be there shortly." He replied with a beat and ended the call.

'If everyone is here.. then…' the man smirked in delight.

He watched the two figures that he had been spying for another moment before he made a call with his phone again.

"I'm leaving."

He waited until he felt it was safe for him to leave the smaller man in his men's care, as they scattered around the two figures' area; in cars similar to his own, sat around the café or simply walked around.

He gave the unaware smaller man another gaze before turning on his sleek car and took off from the big, outdoor café toward his destination. The man in the car let his thoughts wander around as he replayed his plan in his mind, a dangerous glint appeared on his eyes.

" _Soon, we'll be reunited again. And you'll be mine again, my love,_

 **_my Tetsu_ ** _."_

* * *

Underworld's society.

It's the base of a nation; The true, strong root of a country.

It controls how the nation works. The government is merely a plaything; a puppet while the underworld's society is the puppeteer. Basically, the underworld's society is the root of the tree, the stem is the government and the branches are the general societies.

This special society is like a kingdom of its own; consisted of the low ranking population, the black nobles, and finally the king.

The king is the sole leader of the underworld society, with advisers on his side. This title isn't and will not pass by blood; rather the king is selected based on the power he manages to get behind his back until the current king decides to retire or dead. The opinion of the current king himself is also one of the deciding factors.

To decide, the king and the advisers will hold an open vote, based on the individual who have the best probability and the best impact to run the black throne. After it's decided, there would be the inauguration, where the king will officially give the black throne while the rest of the underworld society will swear their loyalty to the said new king.

These advisors of the king are the black nobles which have rank a step higher from the common black nobles. In the black nobles title, there would be three ranks.

The first, are the advisors of the king.

The second, are the elite nobles, they have more influences and power, both in the up society, be it in the government or normal business, and in the underworld's society

The third, are the general black nobles, with average power and influence in underworld's society.

The low ranking population, usually consisted of the smaller gangsters, individual person who involved in the underworld's matters and similar are under direct supervision and control from the general black nobles.

Unlike the king, these nobles' title are passed by blood. Each nobles have different opinion and matters for their heir/heiress. There are the nobles who will involve their kin of the underworld's matters from the beginning, nobles who choose to spare their kin off the dirty world, and there are nobles who let their children choose; whether they want to continue their parents' title or not.

Mostly, the first and the latter are chosen. They are mostly sent to some schools on the up society which are funded by the underworld's, or have been aware of the underworld's society. There are also heirs or heiresses who choose to study in normal school, or prefer having homeschooling instead.

These special schools will have the basic lessons like the general school with another additional lessons, such as self defense skills, weaponry, etc.

They will be divided in small groups. It's a common thing for them to form their own group and go against another group to increase their chance to ascend the throne.

Obviously, the general citizen won't know about these things.

In Asia, the leading nation is Japan, then Korea, Singapore and so on. Well, it's to be expected for Japan to be the most successful nation in the Asia anyway. Our underworld's strong. Really strong with unshakeable government.

and this is the story about us, GoM


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Day, Another Memories**

**.**

" _ **And what was left was just a momentary warm"**_

**.**

* * *

" _Move, move, move!"_

_There were a lot of disturbing noises._

" _K1 go to the west side, B3 shield M1."_

_Kuroko distinctly remembered that everything was mayhem, full of chaos and panic._

" _A2 clean the north area so-"_

" _I know!" said a slightly deep voice as the sound of the guns echoed in the background._

" _M1 get the central area cleared, B3 shield M1 as well as the hostages."_

_And Kuroko remembered that my heart pounded loudly and quickly as Kuroko took a safe shelter from the chaos outside to his refill my ammo._

" _Damn," I heard K1 say, Kuroko guessed that he met another enemy._

" _I'm clear." Kuroko whispered into my ear piece._

" _K2, stay on your point until everything was safe enough. I'll go for the boss."_

_At that comment, Kuroko vaguely remembered feeling insulted and a bit hurt._

" _I'm okay A1." Kuroko insisted._

" _And everything is already taken care of, K2. Your area should be a neutral one. Sta-"_

_Kuroko wasn't listening to what Akashi said anymore as he turned around, by instinct, with his gun ready in his right hand and ready to shoot whoever that was behind him. And whoever the enemy was, he missed his vital point as he shot while he was turning around, but the bullet still pierced Kuroko's left shoulder. And to his dismay, there were several more people behind him._

" _K2, K2, there's an ambush around your area!" Momoi screamed to our ear pieces._

" _A1, I'll take care of this." Kuroko said seriously as he shot another enemy while shielding himself from the bullets. Blood oozed out from hisinjuries, but Kuroko paid them no mind._

" _K2 !"_

" _Damn, A1, my area is cleared, I'm on the way to K2's place."_

" _A2, I left him to you." Kuroko distinctly heard Akashi say to Aomine as most of hisattention was on the field._

_However, with the blood that Kuroko had lost, he failed to realize the presence, who ready to strike him with his knife, lingering behind him._

" _K2!" Aomine's scream brought his attention to the presence behind Kuroko , before he could dodge it, the presence behind me encased me with his arms around my neck and-_

" _KUROKO!" Aomine's gunshot was the last thing Kuroko remembered before the knife embedded deeply in his body._

_._

Kuroko woke up with a gasp as beads of sweats rolled on his face and body. He was panting as the nightmare kept replaying in his mind. His light blue eyes were still a bit dilated due to fear. The trauma of the event lingered on his mind. His arms and legs were extremely tense, ready to strike anything that came up in front of him.

Taking a big breath, the young adult struggled through pants as he took the glass of mineral water on the nightstand beside him and drank it slowly. The water refreshed him a bit, putting the glass on the nightstand again, he placed both of his hand on his face and closed his eyes; trying to calm down from his adrenaline rush.

After a few moments, he turned to his right and gazed at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"It's already this late, huh ?" Kuroko muttered silently as he stretched a bit; relaxing his tense muscles. Letting out another sigh, Kuroko left the single bed he currently occupied and walked to the rather small bathroom in his apartment. His apartment would've been too small for two people, but it was enough for Kuroko, living alone.

After taking a shower, which thank God, also fixed his stubborn bed hair, Kuroko emerged from the bathroom and walked back to his room with one towel draped around his waist and another, smaller one on his shoulder. Paying no mind to the choice of clothing, he threw on the items. After deeming himself as looking acceptable, black t-shirt with short sleeved white hoodie and black jeans pants with red belt hanging on his hips, he took his bag from his desk and filled it with the necessary books and anything he needed for the day. After he rechecked that everything was in order, he took his phone and socks from his nightstand and walked out from his bedroom to the kitchen. Grabbing a small carton of milk, he drank it on the way out of his apartment. Reaching for his favorite Nike shoes, he was suddenly surprised by the loud bangs from the door in front of him/

"Come on kuroko! We're going to be late if we don't go now!" Kagami banged on his door.

It has been more than a year, but he will never be able to get used to this.

Sighing deeply, Kuroko quickly put his shoes and tied them correctly before getting up and sliding his bag onto his shoulder and unlocked the door.

"We aren't going to be late, since it's only seven past twenty and we don't have any classes until half past eight, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said flatly as he got out of his apartment and locked the door.

"But we have to get some breakfast first before we go to our class and you know we always take more than thirty minutes." Kagami grumbled.

" _But we have to get some breakfast first and you know that we always take more than thirty minutes, Tetsu-kun."_

"If Kagami-kun reduces his portion of breakfast, maybe we could cut the time to fifteen minutes." Kuroko quickly said in a monotone voice after he, thankfully, snapped out of his trance after a flash of his past slid into his mind.

He was really thankful for Kagami's ignorance, especially when he was in this state.

"Yeah yeah, let's go." Kagami urged. Kuroko only shook his head in amusement at his companion's antics.

"This may not the best life style I have, but…." He looked out at the scenery to his left, from his five story apartment building.

"….. this is more than enough." He thought wisely with a small smile before following his friend out of his apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadow**

**.**

_**What do you think of living without me?** _

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

"KAGAMIII"

Kuroko's day was begun with the shrill of high pitched scream that came from Riko's unbelievable voice pitch. He and Kagami has just arrived in the gym that was reserved for their team for a mock combat with other team. They were late for ten minutes, that should be understandable, since they were having an economy class as their last lesson before the practical lesson. And to made it worse, they also had an exam, which poor Kagami couldn't understand at all, hence why they were late for some time due to Kagami's insistence to complete his exams even though the bell has rung aeirnd he couldn't understand a thing. So Kuroko waited for him outside the class and here they were now; panting with beads of sweats on his face and still in his normal clothes.

"WHY ARE BOTH OF YOU STILL IN THAT CLOTHES ? WHERE'S YOUR UNIFORM ? AND WHY BOTH OF YOU ARE LATE?" Riko screamed like a banshee as Hyuuga and the rest of their team mates sweat dropped at Riko's antics.

"Kagami-kun insisted on finishing his exam even though he couldn't understand a thing." Kuroko answered plainly as he pointed at Kagami.

"KUROKO, WHY DID YOU- eh, Riko-senpai, I didn't.. please.." Kagami panicked as he cowered in fear of the figure of Riko who looked like she could bite him to death.

"KAGAMIIIII"

As Riko began to unleashed her fits, Kuroko sighed at his senpai's and Kagami's antics.

"Hyuuga-senpai, I'm going to change, please restrained Riko-senpai if she starts to choke Kagami-kun to oblivion."

"Y-yeah,sure." Hyuuga said distractedly as he watched the unbecoming match between their ace and their manager.

Kuroko began to walk to their team's change room with a small bag of his field uniform on his hand. However, it turned out he won't be alone as he spotted one of his senpai-s in the almost empty change room.

"Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko politely greet.

"Ah, Kuroko. I heard Riko's shrill from here. Why were you late?" Kiyoshi asked kindly as he began to change into his own uniform.

"Kagami-kun was unable to finish his exam on time." Kuroko said as he walked toward his locker.

"Ah, he never change, huh." Kiyoshi chuckled.

Silence ensued between them as they were busy with changing their own clothes before Kiyoshi broke it again.

"Hey, Kuroko?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard that _they_ 're coming back today."

"Yeah. Last night actually, but it was publicized that they arrived today."

"Ah, I see. How are you feeling ?"

"I'm fine, Kiyoshi-senpai. I don't really care about them anymore." Kuroko said plainly.

"Do you really don't care about them anymore or Are you keep telling yourself that you don't care about them anymore?" Kiyoshi asked softly as he walked to where Kuroko was tying his shoes.

Kuroko stopped his ministration for a moment before he continued without care in the world. Kiyoshi just sighed and sat next to Kuroko. He understand how difficult it was for Kuroko, to be away from the people he used to care about and pretend that he doesn't care about them. Not to mention he has sacrificed a lot of things to be here, in Seirin University as a normal teenage boy with no title whatsoever.

"Do you want to talk about it ?" Kiyoshi offered with a gentle smile. After all, he has seen Kuroko as his own little brother.

But before Kuroko could answer, a loud bang from the door being slammed echoed around the room; startling both of the male in the room.

"Urgh, remind me again why she is our coach." Kagami groaned as he went into his locker, blind to the current dreary atmosphere on the changing room.

Kuroko just offered his smile to Kiyoshi as an apology before he stood. Kiyoshi just nodded in understanding; after all, it's only him who was aware of the real identity of Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

_**Flashback** _

"So, where is our freshmen ?" Kiyoshi asked his best friend who lounged on the chair in their team room as he laid on the floor and closed his eyes n exhaustion.

"Riko is fetching them, I think. Riko's tests are way too difficult for a freshmen, so I heard that we only managed to got two freshmen." Hyuuga said lazily.

"Well, considering Riko's attitude, I'm surprised that there are any freshmen that manage into our team."

"I wonder who they-"

"Ta daaa, here we are!" Riko's happy voice cut off Kiyoshi's sentence. Kiyoshi opened his eyes to met the sight of a kinda bulk and tall red haired freshmen with Riko on his side.

"Uh, Riko, where is the other one ?" Hyuuga asked questioningly.

"Uh, wait, he was with me earlier. Kagami, where is he ?" Riko asked confusingly as she turned to left and right.

"He was right behind us right ? Damn, that guy is so invisible!" the Kagami boy groaned.

"Invisible huh ? He kinda remind me of-"

"Etto, I'm right here." A light blue haired boy said plainly out of nowhere, which scared the captain of Seirin's most favorable team.

"When the hell are you there ?" Hyuuga screamed in shock as a boy suddenly sat beside him. While a little chaos was happening in the room, Kiyoshi seemed thoughtful as he kept staring the light haired boy next to his best friend. Could it be that-

"Kuroko ? Is that you ?" Kiyoshi voiced his thought.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you here, Kiyoshi-senpai. Long time no see." Kuroko replied politely.

"Eh ? You've known Kuroko before ?" came Hyuuga's curious question.

"All, meet Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga. They're still fairly new to our underground system. And Kagami-kun was schooled in America and have just back recently while Kuroko-kun was away for a year before for a medical treatment."

"Kagami Taiga. Nice too meet you." Kagami said with a shrug.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice too meet you." Kuroko politely bow.

"Eh, back again, how did you meet Kuroko, Kiyoshi ?" Hyuuga asked.

"Uh…" Kiyoshi was left speechless as he can't possibly say that he met Kuroko when his old team had some mock wars against the famous Generation of Miracles seeing as Kuroko lied about his past history.

"Kiyoshi-senpai saved me from some punk in an alley three years ago." Kuroko lied effortlessly.

"Ah I see…." Hyuuga answered.

"Okay, let's having some warm up practice with our freshmen !" Riko clapped her hand

.

Time skip

.

"Why did you lie, Kuroko ?" Kiyoshi asked curiously as he walked with Kuroko to a small empty park after the dinner Riko held in a nearby restaurant to celebrate their new freshmen. The rest of his team has split up with his best friend escorted their coach home while the rest walked their own way to their respective home.

"I want a fresh start, I guess." Kuroko said. "I don't want to be acknowledge because I'm the sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. I'm," Kuroko stop and stared at his hand. "sick to be one, anyway. So I took a fresh start, away from them, away from the spot lights."

"And you chose to be a normal "commoner" with no rank whatsoever and disguised your past histories with the false one. Well, I don't expect you to come to Seirin for all of the University you could go to." Kiyoshi said, mimicking with his hand.

"Yes. The same goes for you, Kiyoshi-senpai. I never thought you would chose Seirin after your team split up."

"Well, Seirin is perfect, I guess. It's still fairly new in having underground classes and it's on the outskirt of Tokyo so no one will really know you and your fame. Beside it's the right choice to split up as we never aimed to be top of the chain food. Unlike your old team, we're not a group of heirs, so the best position we could have is to be-"

"-the sub team." Kuroko finished the sentence

"Yeah. By the way aren't you the only heir, Kuroko? And I supposed the Generation of Miracles don't know of your whereabouts ?"

"Yes, I am. I gave up my title as the heir and trade my usual life style to be here. My father and mother are understanding enough of my circumstances and let me do this. But in exchange, I won't have the luxuries I usually got as almost all of my belongings as well as my bank accounts are taken by my father. My financial is supplied by my parents, however, the nominal is only enough to pay my study and my daily life cost. And they're the only one who aware where exactly I live right now. And you, Kiyoshi-senpai. I don't think my old comrades will be a problem as they're sent away from Japan to maximize their personal abilities for a year."

"Ah, I see… Maybe your parents see your "exchange" as the same thing to maximize your personal abilities, I suppose. Won't it be quite problematic later as you're supposedly a heir ? "

"In the worst case scenario, I could always take the sub team I am in to be my sub team." Kuroko shrugged.

"And why, Kuroko ? I always thought that seven of you will always be together forever with how tight your bonds are." Kiyoshi said carefully as he realized that he has questioned a rather personal information.

"It's just, they changed. And I just can't take that change, I guess." Kuroko said with a finality tone, a sign that he won't talk more.

Kiyoshi sighed at the too problematic problem Kuroko has for a young adult like he is. A wave of brotherly instinct waved into Kiyoshi as he looked at the broken figure of Kuroko Tetsuya. He huffed, and pat Kuroko's head.

"Don't worry, I'll cover you up." He said with a big grin. "Welcome to Seirin, Kuroko."

**_._ **

**_Flashback end._ **

**_._ **

"… and we'll have a dinner together later, can you go, Kiyoshi-senpai ?" Kagami said.

"Huh ?"

"He was asking if you could attend the dinner, Riko-san have in Kagami's house later, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was lost in my thought." Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll go. By the way, we should get going before-"

"WHAT'S TAKING ALL OF YOU SO LONG ! THE MACTH BEGINS IN THREE MINUTES !"

".. see what I'm talking about ?" Kiyoshi said easily as his underclassmen groaned.

* * *

"CHEERS !" all members of Hyuuga and Riko's team cheered in Kagami's quite big apartment. They managed to win the mock battle earlier with another local university hence the dinner celebration in Kagami's apartment, seeing as their current team's financial is tight and Riko couldn't cook anything edible to eat, so Kagami offered his place as well as his skill.

"It thanks to Kagami and Kuroko's team work we managed to go this far." Hyuuga complimented.

"Yeah, Kuroko, you're quite skillful and fast. To think you're still quite new to this, it's a bit unbelievable !"

"Ah, it's everyone's works, not just both of us." Kuroko said plainly.

"You're too humble, Kuroko!"

"Let's dig in, everyone!" Kiyoshi said as he tried to changed the topic.

"Itadakimas!"

* * *

Time Skip

.

"Ah, you're the best, Kagami.." Riko said as she laid on the carpeted floor.

"Yeah.. I must agree with that." Izuki said as he turned the tv on. "Hey Kagami, do you have some underground's channels ?"

"Yeah, it's from 180-190 channels for Japan's channels."

"You have quite a luxurious apartment, Kagami." Hyuuga commented as he looked around.

"Uh, yeah. But it's quite cheap when the previous owner sold it to me." Kagami said.

"Really ? You're so lucky!" Hyuuga claimed.

"and now, here it is, the captain of the Famous Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuro! Then the members of Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Momoi Satsuki!" the host exclaimed.

"Oh, they're finally go public after on hiatus for a year ?" Riko said as she got up and sat for a better view of the tv's screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after years of hiding their identity, the Generation of Miracles finally go public ! Let's clap for them!" the host said excitedly.

"So, Akashi-san, why did you decide to go public after all of this time ?"

"Ah, we all agreed that hiding is no more an option seeing as we have achieved our quota of lessons we need to have and all that's left is taking more experiences as we take our responsibilities as the heir and heiress." Akashi answered smoothly.

"Oh.. As we all know, it's a common thing for heirs and heiresses to form their own group and go against another group of heirs and heiresses to be the on top the chain food. And we all know that you, the Generation of Miracles has the biggest chance to leap to the top. Do you mind telling the public how all of you gathered in one group ?"

Every members of Generation of Miracles looked at each other and seek a confirmation from Akashi. Akashi nodded and gestured to Momoi to tell the public.

"Ah, it was accidental actually. On a ball where our parents were gathered together, all of us met accidently in the back garden of Sei-kun's mansion. Back then, I was exploring around the corridors where the ball was held with Daiki-kun and we saw some children who looked like the same age of us playing on the garden, so we decided to went there. And to be short, from our meeting back there, our friendship blossomed until now. It was Sei-kun's idea to form a group together. And here we are." Momoi explained.

"Ah, you and Aomine-san are childhood friend, right ?"

"Yeah." Aomine answered

"I see.. We also heard that all of you were accelerated from the beginning as all of you have finished most of the twelve years worth of basic education in your elementary time, then finished it completely on Junior High School as well as taking the basic lessons of the underground system, both physical education and mental education and the basic lessons of the degree you're going to take in the future. Then in Senior High School, all of you began to deepen your Underground studies and be able to take five years worth of lessons and practical experience into three years, hence why you're called Generation of Miracles, because your gifts and talents are considered miracles. After all of you graduated, all of you take a year break to maximize your personal potential and now you're continuing the degree for your official studies in some famous Universities as well as to begin searching for your own sub team. Am I correct ?"

"Very well said, actually." Midorima said as he fix the position of his glasses.

"So, Midorima-san, you're going to Shutoku, am I right ?"

"Hn." Midorima answered curtly as he adjust his lucky item's position. A polar bear doll.

"Are you and Aomine-san going to Tōō, Momoi-san ?"

"Yeah." Aomine answered uninterestedly.

"Yup."

"And you're going to Kaijou, Kise-san ?"

"Yes."

"And Murasakibara-san is going to Yosen while Akashi-san, you're going to Rakuzan ?"

"Mm." Atsushi tuned in agreement.

"That's true." Akashi answered.

"Wow, what a strong and famous Universities you got there ! And do you plan to take the already prepared team from your own Universities to be your sub team or do you plan to re select them by yourself ?"

"We don't know yet, but we are certainly going to observe everything first before taking any actions regarding that." Atsushi answered.

"Okay, one last question. Generation of Miracles is a six man cell plus Momoi-san, right ? Then where is the sixth man of the famous Generation of Miracles ?" the host asked cheerfully, unaware of the slight emotion change on the members of Generation of Miracles.

It was silent for some time before the host began to probed again.

"Well ?"

Momoi looked at the slightly somber face of her comrades as her mind gears were wheeling really fast for an answer. They never expected this kind of question, at least until they managed to get Kuroko back to their group.

"Ah, pardon us, we didn't expect that question. He is still in his training, so we decided to not publicize him right now."

"Ah, I see. And there are some rumors that he left Generation of Miracles. Is it true, Akashi-san?" the host asked again.

"Well, we did have some quite problematic problems back then. And yes, he did left us. But not completely as those rumors said. It was merely a normal break. And after his departure, we realized our own mistakes and weakness, hence why all of us decided to take a break to maximize our abilities."

"So, is he still in Generation of Miracles or not ?"

"Of course." Aomine interjected. "He'll always be a part of us, no matter what. And as Sei said, he didn't leave us completely, he left us to made us realize our mistakes before it was too late." Aomines said with annoyed tone.

"That's a good thing then! Then when will he come back ?" the host asked

"Well, we are planning to come visit him as well as pick him up from his personal training." Akashi smirked devilishly.

"Okay. We hope for the best for all of you, thank you for-"

Kuroko couldn't hear anything more than that as he gripped his glass tightly. To normal people, Sei's sentence won't look like having a double meaning. But for him,-

"Kuroko, are you okay ? You look so pale." Kagami said worriedly.

**"We are planning to come visit him as well as pick him up from his personal training."**

_**"We're going to take you back, no matter what."** _


	4. Chapter 4

Paranoid

.

My heart's pain grew in the peace I once loved

.

Last Chapter

Kuroko couldn't hear anything more than that as he gripped his glass tightly. To normal people, Sei's sentence won't look like having a double meaning. But for him,-

"Kuroko, are you okay ? You look so pale." Kagami said worriedly.

"We are planning to come visit him as well as pick him up from his personal training."

"We're going to take you back, no matter what."

"Hey, Tetsu, wake up you idiot." A familiar voice woke him up from his slumber.

"H-huh ? Daiki-kun?" Kuroko said confusingly.

"Everyone is waiting for us, come on. You're such a lazer." Aomine shook his head.

"Tetsucchiii.. Come on.. We're going…" Kise said as he stood a few meters in front of Kuroko with Midorima.

"Huh ? Where are we going ?" Kuroko asked confusingly as Aomine began to run to Kise's side; leaving Kuroko alone.

"Hey guys ! Wait for me !" Kuroko yelled as he tried to move his limbs faster, but no avail, he kept failing until they completely disappeared from his views; leaving him alone.

"Wait…" Kuroko panted as beads of sweats rolled on his face. He kept running after his friends as slideshow began to play around him. Pictures of personal achievements of his little group of friends he could bravely said as his family. Kise when he's successful as a model. Aomine's proud face when he could beat the current best sniper. Atsushi's bored yet prideful face when he managed to hacked the most unbreakable system. Midorima's haughty face when he managed to kill all of their enemies with an un-antidote poison of his. Momoi's smiling face as she managed to prove to her parents, and to the world that she's more than capable at analyzing and spying technique, even though she's a girl; ultimately broke that classics tradition that a woman will be a seductress as best. Akashi's smirk when he finally be able to regain his rightful title as a leader in his clan after his parents deceased, ultimately controlled his subordinates with an absolute power.

But he didn't have any remarkable achievement.

And they left him alone with nothing.

"Tetsu-kun, we're more than enough to finish this, so you don't have to join."

"I'm sorry Tetsu, but we don't need to rely on you again."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, you're a failure."

"KUROKO-SAN!"

Kuroko's eyes snapped open as beads of sweats rolling on his face as he panted for breaths. His head currently on the desk with his chemistry book under his head. Realizing that he fell asleep in the class, Kuroko quickly sat straight as his chemistry's teacher, Izaki-sensei, shook his head at his unusual antic.

"Are you okay, kuroko-san ? It's not you to fell asleep in my class. Do you need to go to Health Care Unit ?" Izaki-sensei asked.

"Uh, I'm okay, sensei. I'm sorry." Kuroko stood and bowed.

"Okay, then. Wash your face to fresh you up." Izaki-sensei instructed before he went to the whiteboard and continued his lecture.

Kuroko quickly walked out from his class and went to the rest room with a distracted emotion on his face, unaware of the concerned gaze from a certain red haired man.

.

.

"Kuroko.."

"Kuroko…"

"OI, KUROKO!" Kagami yelled on Kuroko's right ear, effectively making the teal haired young adult jumped in his spot.

"What's that, Kagami-kun ?" Kuroko asked.

"What's wrong with you, Kuroko ? You seem distracted, not to mention you're always in your la la land, and" Kagami pointed, "you, of all of the people, fell asleep on Izaki's lecture, where you never, ever fall asleep even though it's the most boring lesson on earth. What's wrong ?"Kagami asked his partner as they were walking to their practice field together.

"Every lessons are boring to you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko remarked.

"Gah, that's not the point, damn it. Seriously, what's up ?" Kagami nonchalantly asked his partner.

"It's… nothing serious. I just didn't have enough sleep for the past days"

"You know you could always count on me to talk about your problems, right ?" Kagami concerned.

Kuroko was silent for a few moment. "Of course, Kagami-kun. We're friend, right ?" Kuroko tilted his head a bit in a comforting manner. That's when he caught the sight of Kiyoshi.

"Um, excuse me, Kagami-kun. I would like to talk to Kiyoshi-senpai first so you could go change first." Kuroko said politely before he left Kagami's side and jogged to where Kiyoshi stood near the edge of the field.

Kagami felt a pang of jealousy roused in his chest. For the past days all Kuroko said and did were "It's nothing." And "I'm going to talk to Kiyoshi-senpai.". Basically he's like a chick searching his mother hen and the mother hen is none other than Kiyoshi. Almost every days for the past weeks, Kuroko always at least once, talked to Kiyoshi. And what irritated him the most that he never knew what did they talked about and the fact that Kuroko never shared his recent problems with him.

"What are you hiding, Kuroko?" Kagami bitterly said to himself before he shook his head and walked to the change room with much less enthusiasm.

His jealousy went to a higher notch.

Usually, after they have practice together, the team would has a dinner together in a ramen or monja restaurant and sometime simply in a fast food restaurant. Then he would escort Kuroko to his apartment since his apartment is on the same way with Kuroko's. This tradition has started since the day he knew that his apartment and Kuroko is on the same complex and no one broke this tradition.

But no, Kiyoshi-senpai has to broke it for the first time.

Kagami realized that maybe Kuroko is sick, considering that his portion of food is becoming lesser and lesser each time. He didn't even finished half of his ramen bowl. He planned to interrogate Kuroko and –maybe- take care of him for a bit, ensuring that he's okay before take off to his own apartment.

but his plan shattered from the second Kiyoshi senpai said that he will walked Kuroko home.

(That's uncalled, right ? Kiyoshi-senpai lived a bit far away from Kuroko's apartment. Not to mention, everyone knew that he's usually the one who escort Kuroko home. )

But when he –politely- reminded Kiyoshi-senpai of this fact, Kuroko somekind of defended Kiyoshi-senpai and said that he need to buy something near Kiyoshi's apartment, so it would be no problem.

And Kagami was defeated with that reason. He couldn't possibly stubbornly said that he will wait for Kuroko, right ?

That night, Kagami couldn't sleep as his brain filled with inner rage and jealousy.

.

The next morning, Kagami decided to pay Kuroko a visit. It's Saturday after all, and he's sure that Kuroko didn't have any plan on going out.

Unusually, or usually if he's going to go out with Kuroko, he took his time to choose his clothes. After all anyone will always want to look best in front of her/his crush right ?

He even decided to take some extra cash that he didn't really need, in case Kuroko want something to buy.

Kuroko.

Kuroko.

His life revolved around Kuroko, ever since he knew the almost invisible guy. His daily life always filled with Kuroko. Ever since he passed that denial stage that he fell for Kuroko, he always tried to take Kuroko's attention. Especially when he learned that Kuroko himself is a bi and kuroko is the first person who can accept that he is gay. Unlike his family who even dared to-

No.

Don't go there, Taiga.

But ever since Kuroko nonchalantly said, "So what if you're gay ?" Kagami knew that he has to have Kuroko by his side.

So, he began the chase.

He realized the quite simple life Kuroko has to gone through every day with the minimal finances he get from his parents, so he started to buy Kuroko some things to make his life easier. Like bought him groceries (and sometimes cook for him too), paid for his bills, and sometimes bought him daily necessities that he need.

Of course Kuroko always refused these things. Even when Kagami offered Kuroko to stay at his apartment, since there are two empty rooms in his apartment and his apartment definitely bigger than Kuroko's.

He never paid any attention to the money he has spent on Kuroko, seeing that Kuroko always tried to repay it with the equal money, food, or something like that.

But what irked him the most that Kuroko never shared his past with him. Well, he never shared his too, but at least he has given him the vague knowledge.

Back at the task in hand, he was walking down on the lane to Kuroko's apartment when he noticed a light blue haired guy was sitting inside a café. Kagami stopped his movement. How could he noticed this ? Of course, who wouldn't recognize your crush-love even it miles away ?

Kuroko looked so cute yet quite the looker even though with the hoodie on with his face looked so serious, and he was with-

Kiyoshi-senpai.

Not again. Kagami groaned displeasingly.

He cancelled his plan on taking Kuroko out since Kuroko was already busy with someone else.

Meanwhile…

"You know Kuroko, I think you're not only scared, but also quite paranoid in my opinion." Kiyoshi said wisely as he sipped his beverage.

"We are and we will always be paranoid with our special circumstances, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko edgily said as he also sipped his vanilla milkshake.

"But it has been two weeks from that night and nothing happen. Maybe you really hid yourself quite well and not even Momoi can track you down."

"Actually, if Sei-kun actually uses his power and connection with my parents, I'm sure he'll find me right away." Kuroko said bitterly.

"But he doesn't. And I'm sure your parents won't tell him that easily and beside we both know, especially you, that Akashi-san isn't the type that willing to go that low. He'll use his own way, I'm sure."

"Even though it's like that, it still doesn't explain this nagging feeling that I'm being watched."

"Good point. It's either their men, or your parent's."

"And my parents could easily contact me if they need me or if there is an emergency. Not sending some men to stalk me."

"Given the situation at hand, could it be that your parents are also avoiding Akashi-san's ? I mean, they couldn't contact you easily since they're afraid that he put some bugs or something like that on them ?"

"It might be. They couldn't risk the possibilities of Momoi and Akashi's interference, but why stalk me ? They could just send a man and tell me what they want to tell me. Is there any news in the underground ?"

"No, not at all. Just some minor crimes and all. But the comeback of the so called Generation of Miracles is still a hot topic. Talking a hot topic, I think you should draw a proper line with Kagami. And maybe some vague explanation as why you're always with me in these past days to save my own head from his shot. "

"Why ?"

"Why don't you turn to your back, there's a mirror and you could see the street outside this cozy café pretty well." Kiyoshi chuckled.

Kuroko, out of curiosity turned to his back and watch the mirror behind him, to see Kagami stood in front of the café with such hard eyes that glared to Kiyoshi.

"Ah, I see." Kuroko turned around once more and face Kiyoshi-senpai and pretend that he didn't aware of the red haired man on the street.

"Seriously, you actually realize that he has a crush on you right ? Because if you don't, Kuroko-kun, I swear that you're denser than Aomine-kun."

"I realize it thank you very much. "

"And ?"

"And ?"

"Do you want to do something with it ?"

"Me ? With Kagami ? That's nonsense." Kuroko sipped his vanilla drink. "Beside, he only has small crush on me, not a big deal."

"He's head over heels for you, how could that a "not a big deal", dear Kuroko-kun ?" Kiyoshi raised his eyebrow.

"Even though I'm a bi, it doesn't mean I'm interested in him more than a friend, Kiyoshi-senpai. You should know better." Kuroko said with monotone voice. "Beside, I don't want to drag him to our world." "And he can't replace another red haired man in my mind, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko add bitterly.

"Then draw your line clearly, Kuroko-kun." Kiyoshi wisely said. "We don't need a broken hearted man in our team, especially when he's already quite moody in normal mode, I can't exactly say it would be pleasant to have him in our team when his heart is broken."

"Yeah. But all of us know that Kagami never has 'rejection' and 'no' in his dictionary."

"Try to do it slowly. I'm sure he'll understand in the future." Kiyoshi comforted Kuroko. "And I take my words back, I think it's going to be fun to toy with Kagami a little bit more." Kiyoshi smirked evilly.

"And everyone thought that you're innocent, I'm sure that you're the second king of prankster right after Kise-kun." Kuroko playfully facepalmed.

"Ah, such a honor to be called that." Kiyoshi gave a good hearted laugh. "Just focus to your studies, okay ? With the upcoming exams and all. I'll keep tabs on everything." Kiyoshi said. "Now, let's eat!"

.

.

Kagami still feel agitated at the occurrence in the afternoon, but his empty fridge won't refill by itself and so he forced himself to drag his feet out from his empty apartment and went to his usual convenience store. He didn't even bothered to call Kuroko for some company, since most likely, either Kuroko is still with Kiyoshi-senpai or out with his own agenda. And he ain't takin' any chance to get his feeling worse than it was if he knew that Kuroko was indeed still with Kiyoshi.

.

.

By the time he finished his groceries (and some groceries for Kuroko) it's already quite late. With three bags on both hands, Kagami pulled his hoodie over his head and jogged to his apartment. He has decided to give Kuroko's groceries tomorrow, for it would be another reason to pay him a visit right ? Beside if he give it now, he won't be able in Kuroko's apartment for a long time with the late hour already.

With that decision in mind, Kagami chose a cut up way that pass a park to his apartment.

He was passing the quite big park when he saw the silhouette of five people in the park.

"Must be some shady thing." Kagami rolled his eyes at this thought.

He has just passed the empty park (and empty street) when he recognized the voice. After all, it won't be a surprise, even though you try to talk quietly in the middle of deserted place, it will sounds like you're screaming.

"I've told you, I refuse." Kuroko said sternly; not realizing that his voice has gone an octave higher than he intended.

Kagami turned around in surprise. He was too shocked to do anything than dumbly watched the scene unfold in front of him.

The remaining four person bowed deeply in front of Kuroko and said, "Then, we're sorry, young master." Before charged to Kuroko.

Kuroko easily dodged and fought the four men in ease, like it was some practice. He bended and avoided the first man, all while gracefully walked back to avoid a kick. With a sure step of his efet, Kuroko half run and give a round house kick, while two were down, another man tried to catch his hand. Without flaw, Kuroko performed some martial arts in defense and offense with such grace that even shame an expert. One of the fallen man finally be able to stood but brought back to the ground by Kuroko's sweeping leg, which hit his calves and made him fell on his bottom in a painful manner.

"That pattern and trademark move… Why do I think it's familiar ?" Kagami managed to thought amidst the shocked state of his.

In a matter of second all of the men were defeated and laid on the ground, unable to do anything.

"Disappear from my view." Kuroko coldly commanded. Kagami could felt shiver racked through his body at his crush's tone and voice. He never ever heard kuroko's voice that cold and.. commanding. Like a groomed leader who commanded his subordinate with undeniable power.

When he realized the predicament he was, he quickly and silently ran out from the street and quickly went to his apartment before Kuroko realized his presence. He thanked God that he wore a quite big hoodie, which help him covered his red hair and pretty much his shocked face.

.

.

The time he finally arrived at his apartment, he put all of his groceries on the table and plopped down on the sofa. The shock hasn't wore off, all while his mind gears began to re-process everything.

The men in black suit. Kuroko. Fight. Weird. Shady.

"What did he refuse ? Why are there black suited men ? Did he caught in some trouble with the underground ? Or is he framed ?" Kagami's head filled with unending curiosities and unanswered questions.

"And that move.. I've seen it somewhere else…" Kagami racked his brain to remember what exactly it was but no avail, his brain –again- failed him.

"This is illogical."

"Not to mention.. When did Kuroko learn martial arts ? " Kagami chewed his lips in distaste.

.

The next day, Kagami decided o not say anything and keep cool of everything. Surprisingly, Kuroko began to be himself once more and life's good for Kagami.

Well, for a short time actually.

With the upcoming exams and all, he was swamped with projects, homeworks, and so on, often to left him dead set on the bed every night. With the help of Kuroko and his senior, he, who is really suck at history and Japanese language, and chemistry for a bit, he studied almost everyday after the dinner with either his senior or Kuroko. Mostly Kuroko since it seemed that Kuroko was way smarter than he showed. And not to mention no one be able to put up with Kagami idiocy in those three subjects except Kuroko.

.

.

.

When the bell of the end of the exam on the last bell rang, Kagami actually cheered loudly as he can finish his history on time, unlike the usual. Kuroko just shook his head at his friend's antics as he waited for Kagami to give his exam to the teacher and went out from the class.

On the way out, Kuroko met his seniors, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, and Riko senpai, who walked together in a group of three and chatter happily. It was Riko who spot Kuroko and Kagami first.

"Oi, Kuroko, Kagami!" Riko waved her hand as she jogged to Kagami and Kuroko with both Kiyoshi and Junpei behind her.

"Ah, good morning, Riko-san, Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko politely said.

"Yo." Kagami said.

"How was your exam ?" Riko asked cheerfully as they walked together to the gate of their university.

"It's fine and Kagami-kun actually managed to finished his history on time." Kuroko said with his usual flat voice.

"Really ? What did you do to him, Kuroko ?" Hyuuga half joked.

"Maybe Kagami finally upgraded his hand writing so he can write faster ?" Kiyoshi said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." Kagami grumbled under his breath as both of his seniors ganged up on him.

"Let's celebrate it by eating takoyaki ! I heard that there is a delicious takoyaki near the station." Riko said with stars on her eyes.

"Sure." Kuroko said easily, followed with the hmm of agreement from the rest of the male.

"Okay then, it's decided. Takoyaki, here I come!" Riko squealed.

"How you managed to put up with her is mysterious, Hyuuga-senpai." Kagami half mocked, half amused.

"The same goes to you, Kagami. How Kuroko managed to put up with your idiocy is mysterious." Hyuuga retorted.

"Yeah, I'll save Kuroko from your idiocy!" Kiyoshi teased as he grabbed Kuroko by hand and forced him to walk in the middle of him and Kagami.

"Hey! Kuroko is mine!" Kagami slipped on, too jealous to realize what did he talk about.

"I'm not your property, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said edgily with a flat, annoyed face of his.

They were too conserved in their mock-tease conversation to even notice that Riko has stopped walking in front of them and simply stood with eyes bulged in front of the gate; making Hyuuga bumped to her, as three other male still too immersed in their own world.

"What's… going on ?" Riko said slowly.

"What's wrong- oh." Hyuuga also stop on his track.

When the three other male finally realized something is amiss, they quickly averted their eyes to the front.

Kuroko felt his heart stop moving for a second as his eyes widened on the scene in front of him.

In front of him was a barricade of black men in suit, with four black BMW with a Mercedes he knew all too well in the middle.

And there he is, a middle aged man he knew all too well, the only man who has proven his loyalties to him too many times. The only butler his parents trust to take care of him, who's also like a Godfather to him.

Kuroko was dumbstruck at this point. His legs were unable to move as the man walked silently passed the gate with five men following behind him and stop in front of Kuroko.

"Young master." He and his follower fell to his knees in a respectful manner all while his other men bowed deeply.

"Kuroko." Kiyoshi sharp tones awaken him from his stupor.

"Sebastian. " Kuroko addressed calmly.

"Your presence as the heir is required at the main house." He said calmly.

"What ?" Kagami was the first one to notice it. "Kuroko, you're a heir ?" Kagami incredulous statement brought realization to Riko and Junpei.

"He ?" Both of them yelled.

The man, Sebastian got up off his feet and stood proudly like a butler should in front of his master. "Tetsuya-sama is the heir of the Kuroko Clan."

"EHHH ?"

While his three friends were still in shock upon hearing the news, Kiyoshi silently stood beside Kuroko and whispered. "Do you want to run ?"

Kuroko shook his head. "If my parents even send Sebastian to fetch me, then something serious is going on. I count on you to keep this news from spreading, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko said all while not realizing that actually Kagami was watching their interaction.

"Enough, Sebastian." Kuroko flatly yet coldly ordered. He walked to the car with a straighter posture, chin high and indifferent face that made Kagami unable to believe that it was the same Kuroko.

"Yes, young master." Sebastian bowed once more to Kuroko before gave another respectful bow to Kiyoshi, who in turn just nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the dumbstruck two male and a female alone.

After the disturbance disappeared and the horde of bodyguard left the school, Junpei hesitantly spoke.

"Just.. what's going on."

.

while in another place,

.

"Young master, Kuroko-sama has been escorted by his bodyguard to his main house." A man reported to his boss who sat on his seat in his study room.

"Ah, I see. Is there any trouble?"

"No. Kuroko-sama didn't put any fight."

"And his friends ?"

"Kiyoshi-sama just stood calmly while his other friends were too dumbstruck to do anything."

"Dismissed." A red haired man waved his hand at his subordinate who bowed and left the room.

The red haired man smirked in delight at the mentio of his lover finally came out from his hiding place with his own will. He eyed the mahjong piece.

"Soon, Tetsu-kun, we'll meet again."


End file.
